One proposed engine misfire identification device identifies misfires in an engine, based on a torque compensation value of a motor attached to a crankshaft of the engine (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2001-65402). This engine misfire identification device performs damping control to cancel out a torque change on the crankshaft of the engine with an output torque of the motor and identifies misfires in the engine according to the torque compensation value of the motor for the damping control.